


Build a Fort with Me

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Forts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lashing out as a defense mechanism, Moxiety cuddles, Platonic Moxiety, Tending to Wounds, anxiety attack, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: When I was young, a friend of mine and I had built a blanket fort. When he had let go of the last pillow in order to join me inside where I’d been adjusting covers, the forts blankets had collapsed inwards on top of me. That’s what it felt like right now, watching his back as he walked away.





	Build a Fort with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just found the above prompt that I had written for myself in my notes and decided to write a little bit. So, have yourself some super short platonic moxiety cuddles.

Virgil could have hit himself.

He didn’t mean to lash out this way, especially not towards Roman.

“ _Hey, stormy, everything Gucci?”_

“ _Everything’s just great, Princey.”_

He knew Roman was just trying to help but on a bad day like the one he was having…

“ _Well not to be pushy but I don’t believe you.”_

“ _Of course you don’t, you only believe your own fantastical little worlds.”_

Virgil knew what to say to inflict the most damage. It was a defensive mechanism, and Virgil just blurted things before thinking on days like these.

“ _Go find someone else to gloat to. That’s all you do anyway. Truly selfish.”_

Virgil saw the hurt flash in Roman’s eyes before the other spun on his heel and walked away.

He immediately regretted his actions. He didn’t mean it. Roman did so much, and that was definitely an insecurity of sorts for him.

But Virgil just had to chase everyone offering help away.

It reminded him of the blanket forts they used to make together when they were younger.

One time in particular, when Roman had let go of the last pillow in order to join Logan, Patton and I inside the fort, and the entire thing had collapsed around them.

That’s what it felt like now, as if the walls around him were crashing and trapping him beneath them.

Virgil wanted to call out to Roman, to apologize, but his voice wouldn’t work. He couldn’t get in enough breath to cry out loud enough.

Even if he could, Virgil didn’t have the right words to make Roman believe him.

He’d make it worse, no doubt.

He felt as if he were flailing around in that pile of fallen blankets. Not sure which way to go, the blankets tangled and the pillows weighing them down.

But just as he was ready to have the meltdown he felt he’d been leading up to all day, a hand grabbed his own.

Virgil looked up and met Patton’s eyes. Patton smiled, and gently pulled Virgil to his feet.

Virgil hadn’t even noticed that he’d fallen to the ground.

Patton didn’t say a word, merely leading Virgil by the hand into the bathroom. Patton wiped tears off of Virgil’s face and tended to his scraped knees.

Virgil just blinked, uncomprehending.

When Patton was done, he grabbed Virgil’s hand again and led them to Patton’s room.

Patton smiled and pat the bed beside him.

Virgil lay beside him and gave a small sigh. He could finally feel that constricting pressure let up a bit.

Because even back then, trapped underneath the debris of the blanket fort, there was a hand in each of his and the voice of Roman echoing from outside to keep him calm.

Virgil wasn’t alone, and he just had to remember that.

(And if Roman found a bowl of his favorite snacks and candies outside his door with an apology note the next day, Virgil definitely would deny having anything to do with it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Crap dude, that's a short one...


End file.
